


I will fight for you

by clexa4ever



Series: Juliantina One shots [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the kidnapping in the Carvájal house. How they should have let Juliana see Val and how Julian should have acted. Hope you guys enjoy. JULIANTINA FOR THE WIN.In Spanglish.





	I will fight for you

When Juliana had called Valentina, she had not expected to see gun men breaking the girl’s cellphone and Valentina’s cries tore at her. Just hours before she had told the girl she was not strong enough to face everything and everyone to be with the youngest Carvájal. Juliana had to admit that Eva’s visit, her insinuations about what Juliana’s intentions with Valentina were, the knowledge of the bullying the blue-eyed girl was suffering because of their relationship made it difficult for her to see the light at the end of the tunnel for them, so she bailed.

Even if her reason for the break-up had been to stop Valentina from suffering more, even if her intentions were good, Juliana knew that deep down what she did was extremely coward. There Valentina was, siting right in front of her, ready to be brave and face everyone just like they had promised, ready to fulfill their pact and like a coward Juliana ran, because that was all she knew to do, and she was definitely not pleased with herself at the moment.

And, as soon as she got home and stopped to think about the look of devastation at the other girl’s face as she left her in the park, in the same bench they had first spoke to one another, Juliana realized what a stupid mistake she had made. They may have not known each other for that long and Valentina may be the first person Juliana fell in love with but there was no denying that they loved each other and seeing how much rare that was, to find someone like she had found Valentina, Juliana regretted her decision and had hoped that it wouldn’t be too late to fix whatever she broke between them.

So, with that new resolution in mind, Juliana had called Valentina and when the girl picked up, she was not in the frame, so Juliana kept calling her until she heard voices and Valentina begging someone before she saw a man with a gun break the girl’s phone and suddenly her blood went cold. She had no idea what was happening but the simple thought, the simple image of that gun being pointed at Valentina was what she needed to stand up from her bed and make her way out of her room before going outside.

Her mother had called after her, asking her where she was going but she couldn’t even remember what she had answered her. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get to Valentina’s house and make sure that the girl she loved was okay and beg her for forgiveness. So, with that in mind, she took a cab and told the driver the address and asked him to get there as fast as he possibly could and thankfully, the guy like to rush and in no time, she got there and after she paid him, she heard the gunshots.

She couldn’t think of anything past Valentina’s safety, so she simply ran towards the house. Of all the days to wear heels. As she came closer, Juliana saw Mateo, Valentina’s brother-in-law crouched down behind one of the police’s vehicle and with Montilla’s help, she got there as well. All the while, she just kept praying that Valentina would be okay, that whoever was up there would give her another chance to hold the taller girl in her arms as she promised that this time nothing would ever make her let go.

Some of her prayers were heard as the shooting stopped and she heard that the narco who had been inside was killed, she didn’t care how, she didn’t care who killed him, all she cared about was making sure Valentina was okay but the police at the entrance of the house wouldn’t let her in. She was growing desperate, she needed to see Valentina. Mateo, Guille and his girlfriend had all gone inside, and she needed to be in there too. She needed to be comforting Valentina, not out here waiting for any news.

It all changed the moment that she saw the body bag being carried out of the house. If her blood had frozen before, now it seemed to have completely left her body as she felt herself weak at the legs, almost crumpling to the ground, only staying standing by sheer will and hope that she was wrong. “Val, no,” Juliana said and without a care in the world or what might happen with her, she just took off running, as the guards started calling after her. She didn’t care, she needed to see Valentina. The girl was all that matter, besides, she was the daughter of a hitman, evading police was in her blood, after all.

Juliana entered the house and looked around, she could see the movement but she could not see the tall brunette so she did the only thing she could. “Valentina!” She yelled.

The young Carvájal was being comforted by her brother and Renata when suddenly she heard her name being called by a too familiar voice. She almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, going as far as thinking she had made that up on her mind but when the second yell came and she saw Guille turn to loo at the entrance she knew she was not crazy so, in turn, she stood up and called out to who she knew was the owner of that voice. “Juliana!”

She said and she heard the sound of rushing footsteps until the young Valdéz appeared on the door and the moment the two of them locked eye with each other, the entire world fell away, faded to nothing, suddenly becoming completely irrelevant. As if the only thing that mattered was each other, as if the only thing keeping Valentina alive was Juliana and vice versa. As if Juliana found she could finally breathe. You couldn’t tell who made the first move only that they were suddenly in each other’s arms, Valentina had hers around her neck and Julian had hers around Valentina’s waist as one of her hands came to the back of the girl’s head.

“Mi amor, estás bien? Te hicieron algo? Estás herida?” Juliana kept whispering in Valentina’s ear and the older girl just shook her head in negative without letting the girl go.

“No, estoy bien. No me hicieron nada,” Valentina said and she felt Julian’s body relax against her and she could only imagine how worried the other girl might have been.

“Perdón, perdón,” Juliana kept repeating and Valentina frowned her head. She wasn’t understanding why the girl was apologizing, she had nothing to do with what happened but then Juliana continued, “perdón por lo que te he dicho en el parque. Estaba confudida, con medo y casi te perdi. Lo siento. No quiero estar sin ti. Nunca más,”.

Valentina couldn’t help but feel herself relax against Juliana. She had been so heartbroken to think that things were over between them, even if she understood where Juliana was coming from and to hear these words from the girl’s mouth was everything she needed and more and the desire to see her was so big, Valentina pulled back from the hug to look the girl in the eye as she cupped Juliana’s face in her hands.

“No hay nada que perdonar. Yo entendo. Y nunca me vas a perder, chiquita. Nunca,” Valentina said with a smile on her face as tears fell on her face the same way they fell on Juliana’s.

“Te amo, morrita. Te amo,” Juliana said, and Valentina couldn’t be happier hearing those words come out of her mouth. She wanted to her them so badly.

“Yo también te amo, chiquita,” Valentina said before she leaned in and connected their lips as they both sighed against each other. The kisses were gentle and soft and were promises of their love and their newly found courage and it was everything they both needed but as usual, when things were going well, there was also something to bring it back to cruel reality they loved in and this something, in this case, went by the name of Eva Carvájal.

“Pero, que és eso? Que hace esa chica acá? Donde está la seguridad?” The oldest Carvájal said as the girls pulled away from each other to face the unwanted intruder.

“Es en sério Eva? Juliana está aqui por que quiero que este aqui. Esta también és mi casa,” Valentina said to her sister as Mateo, Lucía, Guille, Renata y Chivis watched the scene.

“Ya te lo he dicho Val, esa niña está prohibida de entrar en cualquier de las propriedades Carvájal y punto. Se vá de aqui ahora mismo. Si no for por bien, va por mal,” Eva said, and Valentina started arguing with her in favor of Juliana to stay. Guille, Mateo and Renata supported Valentina and defended Juliana as the girl in question stayed quiet but when Eva suggested that Juliana was only with Valentina because of the money, when she doubted Juliana’s love for her sister, that was it for the young Valdéz.

“CÁLLATE!!!” Julian yelled making everyone stop talking and look at her, but she only had eyes for Eva, who looked at her with a scoff.

“Perdón, que dijiste?” Eva said and Julian took a protective step in front of Valentina as she faced head on, eye to eye with the oldest Carvájal.

“Te dije que te cale la boca. Ya hablaste demasiado. Ahora es mi turno de hablar y me vas a oír,” Juliana said with an authorative voice that shook everyone, even Valentina who had never seen the girl like this.

“No me importa lo que usted diga de mí, que me llame de lo que usted quiere pero lo que no voy a hacer es permitir que por un segundo usted cuestione al amor que siento por Valentina.” Juliana said as she continued to speak,

“La primera vez que vi a Valentina, ella estaba cruzando la calle y no podía dejar de mirarla. Sólo pensaba que nunca había visto a alguien más hermosa y más triste. Después por coincidencia, la vi en el parque y tomé coraje de hablar con ella y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, porque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la persona maravillosa que ella es y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorado de ella. y quién no se enamorará? Su hermana, Eva, es una de las personas más gentiles, verdaderas, amorosas, generosas y apasionantes que he conocido y cada día que paso a su lado, mi amor sólo aumenta. Estábamos felices. Después de mucho tiempo, para las dos, conseguimos en fin tener un momento de pura felicidad, pero tú y Lucho casi lograron estropear eso,”

“Yo casi dejé que ustedes destruyeron lo mejor que sucedió en mi vida, pero no más. Me encanta Valentina, Eva. La amo de una manera que no sé explicar. Lo que sé es que todo en mi vida tuvo sentido después de que la conocí. Su hermana hace que todo sea mejor, hace que las cosas malas no parezcan tan mal. Ella me da fuerza para hacer cualquier cosa, hasta enfrentarte. Usted fue en mi casa decir en mi cara que por ser pobre, la única razón por la cual yo estaría con Valentina sería por el dinero de ella, su dinero pero usted no podía estar más engañada. El dinero que tienes poco me importa, la única cosa en esa casa, en esa familia que realmente me importa es Valentina. Puede quedarse con su dinero para usted, no quiero un centavo,” Juliana said seriously.

“No pienses, ni por um segundo, que voy a dejar que alejes a mi novia de mi. Nada, ni nadie en este mundo me impedirá de estar con la mujer que amo. Y otra cosa, ni se atreva a hablar nada contra Valentina o le digas que tiene algo malo con ella. Ella es perfecta. La única con problemas aquí es usted,” Juliana said, and everyone was silent before she reached out her hand and grabbed Vale’s, intertwining their hands together before she spoke again without looking away from Eva.

“Ven, morrita. Tienes que descansar, me quedo con usted,” Juliana said before she walked away, pulling a more than willing Valentina behind her, as they left the others to deal with the aftermath and with Eva’s rage. The two made their way up the stairs and Juliana didn’t stop until she brought them to Val’s room, pulling them both inside before locking the door behind her as she finally turned to look at the girl who had an amused and pleasantly surprised look on her face as she stared at the girl.

“WOW, eso fue wow,” Valentina couldn’t even find the words to describe. Just a few hours ago, Juliana had called it quits between them and now, she stood up against Eva to defend their love, it was a bit confusing for her and it seemed that it showed on her face as Juliana walked closer until she stood right in front of Val with barely any space left between their bodies. They looked at each other’s eyes and the only thing Valentina found in Juls’ was love and it kind of totally took her breath away.

“Yo sé que esto fue un montón de cosas para digerir y sé que usted no está entendiendo bien lo que está pasando, principalmente después de nuestra conversación en el parque, entonces voy a tratar de explicar de la mejor manera posible,” Juliana said as she took both of Val’s hands in hers, took a deep breath and started speaking from the heart.

“Yo huyo. Esta es mi configuración predeterminada, con un padre asesino, creo que usted entiende por qué. Lo que siento por ti es tan grande Val, que hizo que todo pareciera tan simple, tan fácil. La casa de Valle era el lugar perfecto para nuestro amor y de repente, todo cambió, del água al vino y todo el mundo estaba en contra de nosotras. Su hermana, sus amigos, su universidad y usted era la que más sufría. Yo no quería que usted sufriera, y cuando su hermana fue a casa y me insultó, yo pensé que lo mejor era cortar lo nuestro,”

“Pero tan pronto como llegué a casa y paré para pensar, vi que estaba equivocada. Cortar era lo que ellos querían que la gente hiciera y yo estaba ayudando a destruir lo que tenemos. Me di cuenta de que puedo ser tan valiente como tú. Que por ti, por nuestro amor, puedo afrontar todo y todos. Que juntos, podemos vencer cualquier obstáculo y más que todo eso, me di cuenta de que no voy, no puedo y no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Te amo, Val. Para siempre,” Juliana said as she wiped the tears that fell down on Valentina’s face.

“Pensé que había percibido que estar conmigo era mucho trabajo,” Valentina said, and Juliana shook her head as she gave the girl a smile.

“Estar contigo es todo lo que quiero. Estar conmigo no va a ser fácil para ti tampoco. Tengo un padre asesino, un cártel detrás de mí y de mi madre. Pero se estás pero si estás dispuesta, me enfrento todo para quedarte contigo,” Juliana said and Valentina smiled at her.

“Te amo. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Te amo, mucho, mucho, chiquita,” Valentina said, and Julian returned the loving smile at her.

“Yo también te amo muchísimo, morrita,” Juliana said as she leaned in, but Val pulled back at the last minute with a smirk on her face.

“Creo que prefiero como me llamaste antes, em frente de Eva,” Valentina said before she leaned in with just a breath of a distance between their lips, “Tu novia,” Juliana smiled at her before this time she was the one who pulled back before looking at the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

“Valentina Carvájal, quieres ser mi novia?” Juliana asked and Valentina smiled at her before she nodded her head in affirmative and waste no time crashing their lips together in a much more heated kiss than the one they had shared in front of the others. This was charged with need, passion, desire, lust, love, all of it combined and it was perfect. Soon enough, Juliana’s shirt was being tossed to the side as was Valentina’s jacket, as they continued to undress each other before falling into bed to show with actions how much they truly loved each other. It was a moment they would remember for the rest of their life. Their life together, of course.


End file.
